


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by flickawhip



Series: Vivien Harmon Imagines [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vivien needs to be reminded you love her... so you do.
Relationships: Vivien Harmon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vivien Harmon Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029456
Kudos: 2





	Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

"I might never get another chance to say this."

Vivien speaks softly, startling you enough that you turn and move to touch her cheek tenderly. She shrugs away and turns away, looking at the floor, almost whispering the next words.

“They used me…”

“They hurt you?”

You move closer, coming around Vivien and move to tuck a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at you. 

“They… used you to make a child?”

She blushes, looks down again and you sigh, tilt her face back up again gently, moving to kiss her softly. 

“Then I’ll have to spoil you rotten…”

“How, you can still leave…”

“Actually, I can’t.”

You draw her gently to the window, pointing at the wrecked car at the gates. You had barely made it onto the lawn inside before dying but you made it far enough to stay here. 

“See? I’m all yours.”

She looks at you, horror in her eyes before they soften, her voice quiet.

“You came to me…”

“I might have been pissed at you, but I love you. I always did.”

She stares at you then and half-smiles.

“So… you really want to spoil me?”

“Oh yes. I want to make you feel loved… because you are. I adore you.”

She smiles again and nods slowly.

“Alright.”

You laugh, kissing her sweetly again, then whisper a tender…

“I’m so glad I found you.”


End file.
